The Perfect Relationship
by avv90
Summary: Marriage, the end of reality- dreams all of it. Until death do you part, right?
1. How did you two meet?

**_Well, hello there. I have never written a fanfiction for this fandom but I wanted to try! So, I was watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith and thought hey- I could make this into a fanfic thing. Soo- I had it in my mind for so long wondering who I could pair. It dawned on me, this_ _ship_ _is my fav. since one is so nice and the other like polar opposites. It was cute in my mind how I could play this out so bare with me! and I hope you guys like this!_ **

* * *

_"How did you two meet?"_

* * *

The soft waves began thrashing at the shore, covering the sounds of bombs being detonated. I stuck my hand into my pocket, knowing I had to check into a hotel- I needed to find somewhere where I could sleep for the night. I was like a cone in public here, I saw the red doors to the building from the beach up. I slipped my sandals on, walking up to the stairs.

* * *

I entered the building, my sunglasses rang a bit in my ear as I saw the three soldiers enter directly after me- I skid low, entering the bar. A waiter passed me eyes confused,

"Dos cerveza por favor?"(Two beers, please.) His eyes lit up at my Spanish nodding, as I took a bill from my fingers and placed it into his shirt pocket, "Y un plato de comida?" (And a plate of food.) He smiled a bit, taking his tray he left me to find a seat. I looked around, seeing a free table with an already bent newspaper. I walked slowly, seeing other foreigners looking angry and frustrated. Who traveled here with the conflict?

I sat in the seat, pulling up the paper.

"Busquen todos la gente sin papeles!"(Look for everyone without papers.) My ears perked at this, as I flipped my newspaper hearing them shout at each other. I heard my plate being slammed on the table as I looked up. I folded my newspaper, looking him in the eyes. His brown glare intimidating,

"Aquí está su plato y una cerveza, señor."(Here is your plate and a beer, sir.) His nose wrinkled a bit, as I smiled to him.

"Muchas gracias."(Thank you very much.) He left as quickly as he came leaving me with a plate- it was half eaten. I smiled looking at the table, two beer sat at my table. I took one, tearing off the cap- chugging it. I felt the small metal key in my mouth brushing my teeth, I bit it, sliding my tongue up. I swallowed my beer, holding the key on the roof of my mouth. I took a napkin, patting my face. The key landed on my lap, and just like that I moved it to my pocket. My leg sizzled a bit, as I stood up. Slapping my newspaper over my seat. I smiled a bit, moving quickly out of the bar, I went to the front desk.

"Una habitación?" (A room, please?) The man lifted his brow to me, "Oh perdón soy de Colombia?" (Exuse me I'm from Colombia?) He shrugged, folding the booklet.

"Se pintan el pelo naranjado ahí?" (They dye their hair orange there?) I smiled to him, sucking in some air.

"No. Es que me moví a los estado unos meses pasado," (No. It's that I moved to the states a few months ago.) He nodded ruffling about taking a pen handing it to me,

"Firma a que por favor?" (Sign here, please?) I did, quickly sitting back. He looked at the name, handing me the keys, "Tenga un buen día!" (Have a great day!)

"Ah... A usted tambien!" (Ah... you too!) I stashed them in my pocket, keeping my hand busy. The front doors were thrown open, and I saw her. Long toppling hair- held back a bit by two small blue pins, her hair so vibrant- so unusual in its orange hue that curled to her breast. She wore a tiny yellow bikini bottom, with a large gray shirt covered her. A large straw hat that I thought would have surely have flattened her hair, she held it over her stomach- it with a multicolored purse, she must have bought it on the beach? Her brown eyes large with a glint of shine in them, cheeks bright and lips plump with her skin fair. She looked about the room for a moment, before taking a step forward.

"Senorita!?" (Young lady!?)

"Senorita?!" (Young lady?!) She didn't stop, did she not know Spanish? She pressed her eyes closed until a soldier took her by the shoulder. Her eyes grew large at the touch, as she shook her head.

"No. No." She let out, even her voice was gentle- she sounded shaken.

"Por favor ensena los sus papels?" (Please show us your paper?) He waved to more men behind him, I saw them approach and saw her eyes grow larger, as she looked at the hand over her. I stepped forward,

"Perdon? Señor- esa es mi esposa?" (Pardon, Sir- she's my wife?) The man looked to me, "La dejé en la playa , así que podría registrarnos en el hotel." (I left her on the beach so I could go check us in.) He looked at her, as she pressed her lips.

"¿No oyes las explosiones?" (Do you not hear the explosions?) He squinted his dark eyes to me,"¿De verdad vas a dejarla allí?" (Are you really going to leave her there?)

"Ella quería comprar esa bolso antes de volver a casa." (She wanted to buy that purse before we went back home.) I pointed to her purse, and he rolled his eyes. She looked confused, just as he pushed her back a bit, as she gave them a horrified look. She slowly made her way to me, as I reached out my hands taking her into a tight hug, she must have understood as she wrapped herself around me,

"Por favor senor, cuidar de ella." (Please sir, take care of her.) I only noticed she was not very tall as I held her, 5ft 2in to be exact. I nodded to him just as another bomb detonated, shaking everything around us- her grip over me tightened letting me give a slight smirk, "Ella es joven, no me gustaría ver lo que algunos haría con ella." (She is young, I would hate to see what someone would do to her.) I brought her head close to me, kissing it.

"Muchas gracias." (Thank you very much.) I pulled my arm over her arm, leading her away.

I let her into my room, as we both entered, I kept the door cracked as we both leaned on it- listening. She was so delicate as she moved, slowly pulling back strands of hair tilting her head on the door. I heard an entire squadron rush out, as she smiled. Her teeth were so white, I felt dumbfounded at her looks. She caught my amazement, reaching a handout.

"Orihime." She cocked her head a bit. "Orihime Inoue." I took her hand, seeing it now. It was tiny,

"Ichigo." She nodded, moving her attention away from the door and completely to me. I closed it behind her, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

 _"Was it the same for you?" I crossed my leg, tilting my head._

 _I crossed my leg, tilting my head._

* * *

I moved my hand to my face, rubbing my cheek.

Boom! The ground shook, as his hand slipped over my stomach. Why was he touching me? His eyes widened as I looked to him.

"We should leave- the bombs you know?" I smiled, seeing his hand rough over my skin.

"Are you scared?" He squinted his eyes to me,

"I do not want such a beauty to be hurt in the crossfire." I shrugged a bit, pulling my legs up. My head moved to the side a bit,

"I need to go to the restroom." He gave me a smirk,

"Do you want me to join you?" I shook my head, placing my hand over his cheek,

"No… I need to go. You and wait for-" I moved my fingers, low to his chest. I winked, standing from under him. "Check in. I'll be there in no time." He nodded, pushing himself up. He sped quickly away, as I waved him off. What a prick?

"Like hell, I am going there." I gritted my teeth, looking down. He ruined my yellow top- I rolled my eyes, looking at the small shack house.

I looked back, seeing him gone. I hated men who were afraid of nothing.

* * *

I looked at the lady in the shack, her eyes perking as she looked to me.

"Ahh sweetie, what happened?" I tossed my beer can to the beach, pressing my eyes.

"He touched me." I shook my head a bit, moving a hand to my stomach, "All he wants is sex, and honestly, he is just a-ugh!" I stomped the ground looking at her, she tilted her glasses eyeing me.

"I meant did you get him to go to the hotel?"

"Tatsuki!?" She gave a giggle at my complaint,

"I'm joking-I'm joking!" I pressed my lips, "Here?" She reached under the counter tossing me a large shirt.

"Thank you," I whispered I pulled my head in the shirt I pulled it wiggling it low. I pulled my hair out letting it move around me. I sucked in a breath looking at her, "What do I do now?" She took a briefcase out from under, she moved her thumbs popping it open. She pulled two things out handing me my pins.

"Here." I took them, sliding one into my hair holding the other in my mouth as I adjusted my hair. "I was told you have to have sex with him."

"Really?!" I whined, seeing my pin fall to the ground. I moved down, picking it up. I looked at her, "He's so sloppy!" Tatsuki face grew in horror, "I mean it! He licked my face- and his augh-!" I gagged a bit as she shook her head,

"Don't tell me that?!" I shrugged,

"You don't have to do it!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "I feel like a cheap prostitute.." I lowered my head, just as she let out a smile I always knew about. "What?" Her smirk ran over her lips, "What?!" I slammed my fist on the counter as she moved her face closer to me,

"Today is the day!" I jumped with joy,

"Really?!" She nodded, "Really?!" I landed on the ground, holding my hands over my head, "I will get over sex then!" She shook her head,

"I was joking! You don't even have to sleep with him again!" My eyes grew, as I reached into the shack pulling her shirt forward, she looked down to my hands in surprise,

"Don't you lie to me!?" She was cheeky but almost never joked.

"He's already gone." I let out a sigh, squishing my face. "All you need to do is go to the hotel and check in as two." I took my final pin, placing it in my hair. She took an ugly hat out handing it to me,

"Leave it there?" She nodded, going back grabbing a purse- tossing it to me. I caught it without batting a lash, "And keep this for sport?" She scoffed to me, as I slid it over my wrist,

"Go on. Remember we have hiking on Tuesday?!" I let out a sigh,

"I thought we had rock climbing on Tuesday?" She shook her head to me, reaching a hand and smacking my head,

"You always act like some dumb kid with me don't you?" I lifted my brow, smile falling from my lips.

"Can't have you seeing something scary." She waved her arm away from me,

"All of you are the same with me. Even you?" She pulled her newspaper up, skimming it.

"See you Tuesday!" She moved her arm slowly waving me away.

* * *

The city was crawling with soldiers, I saw them use force to those who looked foreign. I had to get to the hotel or I would be in trouble. It wasn't hard they had a procedure of asking the men, and leaving most of the woman alone. The ones who were older, young girls were searched. Completely searched. It wouldn't be hard, just had to look old. I looked at the door, quickly crossing the street, pushing the door open. I looked around for a split second, taking a step forward.

"Senorita?!"(Young lady?!) Ughh! I rolled my neck a bit, hearing someone scream after me, "Senorita?!" (Young lady?!) I don't know why they didn't send someone who was this young when they know what's going on here?! I continued walking until I felt a hard grip on my shoulder as I turned to see the soldier behind me. I pressed my eyes closed,

"No. No." Should I act scared or tell them off? I shook my head, I had to look dumb! I wasn't hired for this-

"Por favor ensena los sus papels?" (Please show us your papers?) He waved to more men behind him, I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Just as I heard a strong voice speak out,

"Perdon? Señor- esa es mi esposa?" (Pardon? Sir- that's my wife?) I moved my head seeing him move his gaze to me, He was walking my way, orange hair, tan- with an angry look on his face? Honestly, I did not know that look, He was handsome, tall his brow eyes. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, green swimming trunks, and sandals. Why did he seem so unreadable, why? I saw him let out a small smile seeing my frustration, "La dejé en la playa, así que podría registrarnos en el hotel." (I left her on the beach so I could check into the hotel.) The soldier looked to me, as I pressed my lips together. I was no one's wife, he was picking up on my age.

"¿No oyes las explosiones?" (Do you not hear the explosions?) He squinted his dark eyes at him as he held me in place,"¿De verdad vas a dejarla allí?" (Are you really going to leave her there?) He was so strange- he looked charming and his accent was so perfect. Was he a citizen?

"Ella quería comprar esa bolsa antes de volver a casa." ( She wanted to buy that purse before we went back home.) He pointed to my bag, as I pushed it behind me, the last thing I needed was a search check, The man pushed me forward, and I knew he was their commander. He let me go, as I walked to the stranger. I had to act like the dumb one, or rather annoyed. He moved his arms around me, bringing me into a tight hug. I felt his kiss on over my head, just as another bomb set off. I heard glass break as I held on to his side. They continued speaking, as I saw the soldiers finally leave. I let out a sigh, until I felt him grab my arm, and pull me away. He pushed open a door, allowing for me to go in first as he followed. He was a gentleman even in these moments. He cracked the door, listening. I moved back my hair laying my head on the door.

"Encuéntrala?!" (Find her?!) I smiled hearing this, I felt eyes on me as I looked over to him. He looked confused, did I do something? I moved up my hand to him,

"Orihime," His looks sharpened as I was closer, he looked even more handsome. "Orihime Inoue." He took my hand, in his large warm one.

"Ichigo." He let out a small chuckle, I was staring I knew this but he looked so- "Ichigo Kurosaki." Unreadable.

* * *

 _"How did you two meet?"_

 _"Work." He rolled his eyes a bit, looking down at his shoe._

 _"Vacation." Her voice perked up looking to him_

* * *

 ** _I hate translating and well it took forever. I think it was longer than actually writing it all. Ohh, by the way- nothing to Colombia but you know it was the first country in my head. Well, let me know if you want to read more... Less translating and more story! Imma_ _keep_ _writing so I hope to hear if you want to see more of this!_**


	2. when did you think they were the one?

Hello! I am skipping a long intro so here you go!

* * *

"Was that when you first realized you had something with him?"

* * *

"It was the morning after. He didn't leave me that night, most men always leave me after the first night."

"When did you think she was worth more of your attention?"

"Um.."

"The first time you thought, she wasn't that bad?"

"Our third date I guess.."

"Third?" I looked over seeing the other chair next to me empty. "Why not the first?" I tipped forward a bit,

"She left halfway through both the first and second,"

"So the third was the official one, why?"

"She didn't have any cell service, off the grip type."

* * *

"Do you get out much?" Her eyes lit up,

"No-no not at all… I've always lived in a city so-" I paused turning back to her, she took in a deep breath. "I'm not very outdoorsy." She looked like a marshmellow, her hair in a messy bun, a large white coat, light blue pants and knee high boots. She was carrying a large backpack, packed with what I could tell would be a week worth of useless crap. I was carrying light, just food- and clothing. Some beer, and a water filter. She seemed so high maintenance, "How far are we hiking today?" She was slower than me, I guess because her legs were just so much shorter than mine?

"A mile is all, then we can settle for the night."

"A mile?" She wasn't complaining it just sounded as if she was expecting worse, or just general annoyance.

"Want to make it two?" I turned back to her, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"How about four?"

* * *

"She was-was just so positive there."

* * *

"So tell me happened during your third date?" I crossed my legs rolling my eyes,

"The hunting trip?" I felt a chill run through me remembering it.

"I thought it was backpacking?"

"Both."

* * *

He was so slow and carrying so little. He was so unprepared, luckily he had me. I had everything, from fire starters, flares, cellphone, ax, nothing much- just enough to live. Better to be prepared for all causes instead of- uhh… winging it?

"Do you know if there is a lake out here?" He didn't turn answering me.

"It's too cold for you to take a dip, but we could-"

"It's to find game. Animals like to live around a lake-" He turned back, brows knitted. I stopped seeing him look at me in question. Did I say something wrong?

"I thought you weren't the outdoorsy type-"

"Dad loves hunting! He always tried taking me to upstate New York but I- don't have the abilities to stay there..." He nodded, turning back.

"We set camp up there- alright?" I saw the land, not the best he could have picked but hey who was I to intervene?! "Hey?" I snapped my head to him,

"What?"

"I asked if it was okay to camp up there?"

"Yeah…" There could be bears that can eat us at night, "Let's camp there?"

* * *

"She was carrying everything. I mean everything." I rubbed my chin a bit, "It seemed as if she was carrying more than she weighed."

* * *

"What did you do there?"

"We camped, spoke, and hunted." I smiled looking to him,

"You hunted?"

* * *

"She said you both hunted?" I shook my head a bit, worried if she could still hear me behind a closed wooden door.

"She hunted."

* * *

She ran the rolled tent along the ground just as I brought back a bunch of wood,

"Orihime?" She turned her head slowly,

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to set up a tent?" There he was again, asking if I even knew how to do something so basic. "I read the-"

"The instructions lie- here I'll set it up-" He ran up the hill, letting the wood drop besides us, going over and taking up the tent flapping it in the air.

* * *

"It was bent to the side. He could have read the instruction and it would have been perfect but no- he thought he knew better."

"Did he?"

"Did he what?"

"Know better?" I smiled a bit, tilting my head.

* * *

I gazed at the tent, it was lopsided and I could see small gaps where the cold air could get through.

"There." I turned to him, smiling lightly.

"Thank you… I didn't think I could fix it myself!" Why did I ever let this man do anything? I moved close to him, standing on my tip toes gazing into his eyes, "What do we do now?" He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I have an idea?" He moved his brow,

"Me too."

* * *

"I want to marry him Tatsuki." She shot a few more rounds looking back at me, just swinging her semi-automatic shotgun. I was a little terrified.

"I don't think it's time yet."

"For?"

"You've known him for how long a month?"

"No.."

"A day over does not constitute as longer. You know how hard work is, with someone like-"

"He has a busy job just like me- we'll both be at home around the same time-"

"That is not a good relationship."

"It would make my home look normal. A married woman-"

"A married woman will need a child sooner or later." Her eyes were dark,

"I can deal with that when time come-"

"No. You won't you know what our work is and how we are-" I sighed a bit, finally, she shook her head. "You?"

"I know." She seemed bitter but pushed closer to me. "Who would be our mother, father, your maid of honor?" I smiled a bit,

"You." Her eyes grew just as she tossed back her rifle, gripping me tightly.

* * *

"Can I meet her more than once?"

"You'll meet her at the wedding." I let out a breath,

"Did you tell your mom?" I nodded,

"She wants to meet her too." Chad smiled largely,

"Look at you- settling down with a wife... When are the kids expected?"

"We both agreed to wait." He sacked my back a bit,

"She'll be wanting them before you even remember what hit ya!" I pulled down my glasses, letting down my snowboard. "First one down buys dinner?"

"That seems like a loss?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Beep! Beep! I slammed the alarm, moving up I tossed back my blanket leaving her in bed.

I stood outside in my underwear robe over my shoulders, I didn't even bother tying it. Nope, I was just picking up the paper for her, she seemed to love the comic section always hoarding it knowing I read the sports section underneath it.

"Hello, neighbor?!" I didn't get the chance to sip a lick of caffeine but I managed to raise waving to him. "Are you coming to my son's birthday party tonight?" Again, his kid was what 2 and the invitation still said 24 months, could he learn that years start now?

"Yes, me and the Mrs wanted to know what we could bring?!" I called over the misty neighborhood, it was so green- everyone's lawn looked cookie cutter style we did pay the same landscape people to mow our lawn since she refuses to let me touch her daisies. The lights were dim, but still illuminating my car collection on the long drive way. She never liked them, she pretended with the first few but now that I had nine she always whined about how her car can never pull out of the garage the same. She was forced to take one of my luxury sports car everywhere so she just didn't have to spend a bit of time maneuvering out of the garage. I had my favorite five in the garage- hidden under blankets, she always said it was wasteful but it was my money. She always bought unnecessary things as well.

"Her macaroni and cheese would be great!" I nodded slowly, rubbing my face a bit. I could feel the small hairs already growing. I needed to shave. I moved down stone pathway seeing the stupid lights she planted those large lights, shining my way.

* * *

I heard the shower start, and just like that I knew he would use up all the hot water.

"Ughh.." I pulled my blanket, going down to the kitchen I sat down. I looked down a bit, seeing the patches of dirt. He didn't even dust his shoes? I heard the coffee machine ding, turning on. I moved to the island, taking up the paper. I take up a stool, sitting down. I opened it, reading the sports section. I knew he would want to read the comic section, but I had to see if my bets were working. How busy was today going to be? I would not be able to stand hearing I had to stay here for another day, when would I get a business trip? I heard the shower turn off, and I placed the paper down. Going to the fridge, pulling out the premade breakfast. I moved to the oven popping the box in.

"He should appreciate my cooking more."

Ding! I took an oven mitt out, pulling open the oven and placing the box over the stove. I moved to the covert taking out the fine China, he wouldn't know the better. I scooped it quickly, tossing the box from across the room into the trash.

* * *

I moved behind him, placing his mug of coffee next to his plate.

"The neighbor's kids birthday is tonight."

"His name is Yuki." He moved his eyes up to me, "What did they say I should bring?" He squinted,

"Meatloaf." I nodded, going around and taking my seat in front of him.

"How was the new investment?" He picked at the eggs,

"Fine. How's the makeup line going?"

"Perfect- actually, we are releasing a new line of highlighter-"

"Oh!" He moved his wrist a bit, smiling. "Sorry Babe- I'm going to be late." I nodded a bit, pushing back my hair.

"Be back before seven. I'll be cooking and want to make sure you get dinner-"

"I'll pick something up. Don't worry." He looked back to me, pushing back and walking away without a kiss. I pushed back my fork, knowing I wasn't going to touch it.

* * *

I sped down the driveway,

"Her cooking taste like shit!" I gagged a bit, so dry- she was too pretty to be in the kitchen. I pulled open my car door, getting in quickly pulling out of the driveway.

I pushed open my door- tossing in my briefcase. I started the car and again woke up the entire neighborhood. My music began to flare- only for me to quickly back out of the driveway. I shifted into first and swept the street in the smell of burnt tire.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"What?"

"I bought us breakfast."

"Good. I'm hungry."

* * *

I stood from my seat, moving to the curtains. I pulled back the fabric, peering out into the driveway. He spit out my food into my hydrangeas He was leaving awfully early today. I pushed back, going and taking up his plate-

Broom! There he was again- starting up the loudest car in the entire side of the city. I heard the car screech out of the driveway as he woke up all the birds in North America. He was such a bother. I moved to my seat on the breakfast counter, I lowered my arm dusting my counter. I needed to clean again. I'll hire someone.

* * *

I took my briefcase from the car, tossing my keys to the valet.

"Hey, Jeremy!" He smiled, "How's your cat doing?"

"Better- she finally had kittens!" I smiled a bit,

"Send me the photos I think I'll want one!" I moved away and into the elevator. I pressed base level, waiting for the machine to drop. I zoomed down, pressing the base again opening up to a dark floor.

"You're late."

"I know."

"I told you- that lady of yours is no good… A pampered puss who is nothing like us-"

'I know. Shut it." She rolled her eyes,

"Boss it waiting for you."

"When isn't he!"

* * *

I let my hair fall in waves, taking in a deep breath. I pushed open my door seeing a man already waiting.

"You look amazing as always." I handed him my keys.

"Thank you." I went into the building going into an elevator by myself. I pushed the top level room, quickly it moved. The door opened up,

"You look great today."

"You do too Tatsuki!" I smiled,

"How's the husband?"

"We are working." I smiled lightly,

"Oh… that asshole!"

"Nothing that bad…. Order me meatloaf would you?"

"Meatloaf? He likes that?"

"It's for a party- and get some makeup-"

"What kinds?"

"The new highlighters, matte lipsticks, and blushes." She nodded,

"You know… I think 'divorcing' him would be easy." I rolled my eyes,

"We are just at a tough patch in our marriage- he works a lot-"

"So do you. The thing that brought you both perfect for each other is what's doing more damage."

"Yeah yeah-" I took off my-my trenchcoat folding it over my arm, "Have we received authorization to move in on our next sponsor?" She shook her head,

"But Alexander's-"

"No. We do not get involved in that. I will deal with it when the time comes." I shook my head,

"No- but great news! Our highlighter is buzzing!" I looked back at her,

"Really?"

"They want an interview with you." I shrugged,

"My husband would want to see me in that… wouldn't he?"

"Oh he would but we can't have you going around big smiles can we?" I shrugged,

"No one would ever suspect me."

"I already hired a pin-up girl to take care of it." I frowned a bit,

"Okay. Well….No new work for me…"

"Go make some new mascara?" I smiled a bit,

"I was thinking eye shadows."

* * *

I entered the house holding up a tray of meatloaf looking around.

"I'm home!" Nothing. Typical. I pushed back makeup samples on the key counter, going to the kitchen. I placed down the meatloaf-looking around. Should I start on dinner? I moved the meatloaf into a ceramic hold covering it with tin foil. There no one would know a difference! I was hungry though. I could make dinner for myself… he wouldn't care- he hated everything I placed in front of him.

* * *

I tied my hair back, slipping my apron on.

"Orihime?!" I looked at the clock on the oven. He was two hours early… did he not go drinking with his friends? "I'm home!" I looked around me, nothing to worry about. I lowered the fire on the stove allowing the beef to sizzle. I rushed back to the living room, smiling until I saw what he had in his hands.

"What is that?"

"A new family member!" He held up the orange furball, allowing me to see it pur. "His name's spice."

"I-I asked you a year ago if I could get a dog." I smiled lightly, "And you get a cat?"

"Don't you love him?" I nodded,

"He's adorable." I wanted a dog. I took the cat into my hands holding him, he meowed lightly before sinking his claw into my chest. Ow.

"Ahh… happy wife- happy life." I looked up to him, "I'm gonna go watch the game in my man cave."

"Which game?" He thought back for a moment,

"Clippers against Lakers why?" I smiled,

"No reason." I shrugged,

"Something's burning." I turned back, rushing to my beef- cat in hand.

* * *

I looked at me, taking a beer I sat down turning on the tv on high. She was cooking. Ugh… I at least did something nice- she looks great with that cat. I looked around, pulling the couch. I snoozed a bit,

…

…

...

"Honey?" I opened my eyes, seeing her beside me letting her hair down.

"What?"

"Dinner is in the microwave- I'll be out for an hour."

"Why?" She sighed a bit,

"I told you yesterday!" I blinked a bit,

"Yeah-yeah… I forgot." She nodded a bit.

"I'm taking the spice with me." I nodded sitting up. "When I get back you should be ready for the party, alright?" I nodded taking in a deep breath.

"I'll miss you." She gave a slight smile, leaving me. No kiss. Again.

* * *

Idiot thought I told him ahead? I tilted my head slightly, lifting a mirror to check my lipstick. It was fine, this would be great for the new launch. I slid my mirror back in my purse, taking up Spice. Will they let him in? I needed to go buy him a litter box- and it would be irresponsible to leave him here. He was so small he would suffocate. There was no room in my purse, or on me. I couldn't just take him in with me-

Knock!

Knock! I looked out seeing the valet. I smiled a bit, lowering my window.

"If it's not too much trouble- could you take care of Spice?"

"Spice?" The older man looked at me,

"My cat- he- he wanted to come with me."

"I'll take care of him."

* * *

I went into the building, glasses in hand as I went to the elevator. I went up and moved to the room knocking lightly. The door was cracked open,

"What?" A thick Russian accent.

"Open it." He did, allowing for the smoke to escape the room.

"The boss is waiting for you." I gave him a look of disgust, "Smile sweetheart!" I went into the room, seeing an older man holding two women. My friends. I smiled.

"I see you liked my present."

"I did." He squeezed a breast of one of the ladies. I took the seat in front of him, not bothering to look back at my friends.

"How much?" He smiled,

"You are al business, no? No hello- nothing?"

"Hello, how much?" He squinted,

"You try to murder me. I try to communicate."

" I didn't try to murder you. I wasn't involved in any of this-" I looked at the women, "But I will be if you do not sell them back to me at this moment."

"Is that any way to speak with me-"

"I have two snipers looking down here at this moment. Move- please I dare you." He lifted two fingers,

"Two."

"Two?" I smiled reaching in my purse I toss two large stacks of money to him- He flipped through the money and groaned.

"This is three million." I smiled,

"You can count?!" I offered him a raised brow, pulling the trigger in my purse. A small ping sound rang, only to see him grip his chest. Tatsuki stuffed a paper towel into his mouth, only for me to turn back and see five men. I would be the one to take care of them as usual. I shot three of them only for a short man to pull out a gun, ugh… it didn't even have a silencer!

Boom! I pushed back my seat, turning back my gun- bashing his head over with its end. The last one made a run for the door- the same man who spoke so kindly to me.

"Hey, buddy!" He turned back, only for me to shot him in the chest. I looked at my gun, tossing it behind me.

"Orihime-"

"I told both of you not to make any moves. I would handle it!" She shrugged,

"Clean this up and I will see both of you at work tomorrow morning ready for your punishments." They pressed their eyes- just as I left.

I turned my car off, taking up Spice and his new litter box. I opened the door allowing for him to go into the house.

"I'm home!" He looked down from the stairs smiling,

"I'm done getting ready." I smiled,

"Great."


End file.
